


Forgetting

by Gallifreyalive



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Oneshot, Regeneration, post- dw50
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreyalive/pseuds/Gallifreyalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short piece I recently did, post-50th war to ninth doctor regeneration with some angst,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting

The man who now called himself The Doctor let out his last breath as the yellow light engulfed him. Tiny stars surrounding his body, each atom rearranging as he stood. He gave into it, of course. This life was one that was long, far too long. He was finished.

 Minutes later, The Doctor woke up on the TARDIS floor in a daze. His mind wobbled, but this regeneration hadn't been as explosive as the last. As he sat up, he surveyed his body, not bothering for a full inspection. There was something nagging him- just out of mind. He then looked at his hands- and they were young hands! For some reason that was all he could think of. All that his head could focus on now were those strange smooth bits on the ends of his arms. After a while of just staring at them, he noticed that the tardis had shifted in the vortex during his blackout, and was shaking ominously. He stood; shakily at first, and then ran on his new legs ( _New Legs!)_ toward the console. After asserting that it was nothing catastrophic, those wrinkleless hands pulled his sexy machine straight; landing on some distant planet. 

As his head slowly cleared, he gasped. The memories came rushing in now that the danger had been averted. The self-placed dam in the Doctor’s mind began to break, shattering in a brilliant blaze. It came back slowly at first, but the speed increased and increased until it overwhelmed him. He remembered it now, all of it, and it sent a sharp, harsh pain through his body. He remembered the screams of the Daleks, and those of the time lords. He remembered stealing The Moment, that long long walk, away from hi only true companion, he remembered and speaking with the interface. But that was not all. Memory always knows how to hurt us, and finally there he was. There were his hands on the button.  The Doctor slipped to the ground as the noises in his head got louder and louder. And he was screaming but he was silent and his mind was dying and exploding and it felt like regenerating all over again. And he tried to breathe and calm himself but the words were there and all he could hear  _No no no no no but there were hands hands hands on the button and there was pushing pushing, pushing and the hands went down and the button goes down and he laughs and they die and he laughs and they burn and they burn and he walks away HE WALKS AWAY I WALK AWAY_

The air filled with more and more screams, all his. A raggedy breath slipped from this tenth form’s face.  “I- I can’t…” the now northern accent let out. “I can’t have.” But as he collapsed further onto the console room floor, and the feeling drained from his fingers, and the hot tears fell from his new eyes, he remembered one more thing. The Doctor remembered Fire.

 

Months later, with Rose Tyler, the doctor began, ever so slowly, to heal. But not completely. For his mind still bathed in the flame.


End file.
